


Finding Love on Christmas

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 11Charlie and Saoirse, the star of his newest play, have a post-rehearsal Christmas Eve date.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Original Female Character(s)





	Finding Love on Christmas

Charlie pursed his lips behind his hand as he studied the actors on the stage, the stars of the latest play he was directing, the modernized retelling of _The Gift of the Magi_ entitled _Love Greatest Gift_.

“I… I just wish I could get him what he wants, what he deserves,” the blonde actress, an English actress by the name of Saoirse O’Donnell, said to her costar in an impeccable New York accent.

Her casting had been somewhat controversial as she had a very distinct British accent and the play was set in the Bronx. Charlie knew she was the right choice as she had talent, natural talent. Her mother was a well-known stage actress in London, Saoirse’s home city, and she had clearly passed on her talent to her eldest daughter.

“Alright, that was great,” he said from his seat in the theatre. “It’s getting late so let’s call it a night. See you tomorrow everyone.”

He got up and made his way to where Saoirse was gathering her things.

“Saoirse,” he called out to her, internally hoping he pronounced her name right.

She looked up at him.

“Um, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,” she replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Charlie sat on one of the armrests. “I just got asked to direct a limited run of _In the Bar of a Tokyo Hotel_ at the Belasco in the spring. We audition next week for parts and I was wondering if you’d be interested in auditioning for the role of Miriam.”

“You really think I’d be a good fit?” she asked him.

He nodded. “I think you’d be a great fit. I mean, she’s a bit of a stereotype, but I think you’d really do a great job. Besides, I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think you would be a good fit.”

“Can I think about it?” she asked him. “I was planning on going to visit my mum in London for the New Year and I’m really not too sure when I’ll be back in New York.”

“Of course,” he replied.

She smiled her thanks and went back to gathering her things. Charlie stood up and turned to leave. He paused and turned back around.

“Would you like to have dinner?” he asked her.

Saoirse gave him a confused look. “You mean like a date?”

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that.”

“Isn’t that a little inappropriate for one of the actors to go on a date with the director?” she inquired.

“Then it’s not a date,” Charlie quickly said. “It’s two colleagues going out for dinner and enjoying each other’s company, as friends.”

She gave him a look that said she wasn’t too sure if she believed him.

“As friends,” he repeated with a smile.

Saoirse continued to look at him in bewilderment.

Charlie mentally kicked himself. He didn’t know what he was thinking, asking her out like that. He knew he crossed the line.

She returned the smile. “Alright. Where did you have in mind?”

“Pizza sound good?” he replied.

“Eh,” she answered. “Chinese food sounds better.”

“Even better,” Charlie said.

They gathered their things and made their way to a tiny hole-in-the-wall Chinese takeout place off of 56th street near Central Park.

“So, you’re going home for New Year’s,” Charlie remarked as they ate. “Sounds exciting.”

Saoirse shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her General Tso’s Prawn.

He gave her a confused look. “You’re not excited?”

“I am,” she said, “for the most part.”

“For the most part?”

She shrugged her shoulders again. “I mean, I love visiting all my friends in London. And I love going for high tea with my Nan and shopping at Harrod’s.”

Charlie arched his eyebrow in slight confusion. “You don’t go to tea with your mom? I thought that was who you were going to visit?”

“I am, I just….” Saoirse pursed her lips.

Charlie suddenly realized what she meant. 

He pursed his lips in awkwardness. It was no secret that Saoirse’s parents, well-known theatre actress Alice Gabbot and musician Harris O’Donnell, had a very bitter divorce; it was probably even worse than his had been. Her mother had gained custody of Saoirse and her two siblings (her older brother Liam, a chef, and younger sister Eden, also an actress), and her father had struggled to be able to see them since they had moved to London and he still lived and worked in the States.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he simply said.

“Don’t be,” she said. “It’s not your fault I was part of one of the most publicized divorces in the last twenty-five years or that my mum’s completely nutters.”

She looked up and wiped her eyes. “Shit, why am I crying?”

“Hey, it’s ok. Divorce isn’t easy on anyone.”

Saoirse gave him a weak smile of thanks. She had heard that Charlie had gone through a pretty nasty divorce last year and she honestly felt bad for him.

“So, you’re directing at the Belasco,” she said, quickly diverting the conversation to something a little more pleasant, she hoped.

“Yeah, my first time,” Charlie responded. “I saw _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ there a few years ago but never directed anything there.”

“Isn’t that place haunted?” Saoirse asked him.

He gave her a funny look. “It is?”

She nodded. “The playwright David Belasco supposedly haunts it.” She blushed. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear me prattle on about that.”

“No, I really don’t mind,” he told her. “I actually find stuff like that interesting.”

“Really?” she asked him.

Charlie nodded. “I do. I mean, the history behind some of the hauntings in the city is just so interesting.”

“You’d love London,” she remarked. “There’s so much history and hauntings. And the shops and cafes are amazing as well.”

Charlie smiled as he studied her. He was definitely captivated by her bright blue eyes and smile; and her personality. He had been instantly drawn to her when she had walked into the room at auditions nearly a month and a half ago and not only knew she’d be perfect for the role of Della but had quickly fallen for her.

Suddenly, Saoirse’s phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the screen.

“Bloody hell,” she swore and answered it. “Hello, Mum. Is everything alright?”

She paused.

“No, I can’t come home early, I’m still doing the play I told you about.”

Saoirse rolled her eyes. “No Mum, I can’t just miss it. I’m the lead. I don’t have an understudy.”

She pursed her lips in frustration. “Well, I’m sorry Mum. I know it’s Christmastime but I have to work.”

She made a pained face. “Mum, I…” She then blinked in disbelief and stared at her phone screen.

“Everything ok?” Charlie asked her.

Saoirse just looked at the wall, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

He reached across the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze; she weakly smiled and returned the gesture. He smiled back.

They finished eating and walked back to her apartment.

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner,” Saoirse said as they stood in front of her building. “I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad,” Charlie replied.

She went to walk into her apartment but paused. She turned around and kissed him on the cheek then quickly jogged inside.

Charlie grinned in happiness. This was shaping up to be a very good Christmas indeed.


End file.
